


it wasn't worth the risk

by andromedagreyjoy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 3x15, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedagreyjoy/pseuds/andromedagreyjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prospective scene from 3x15.</p><p>Roan talks to Bellamy about how much Clarke cares for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it wasn't worth the risk

**Author's Note:**

> This is the scene from 3x15 I desperately want but probably won't get... so now we rectify canon with fic.

_ “We need each other.” _

 

Bellamy couldn’t help the wave of bitterness that flowed through him. The words that had felt so raw and personal just a few days earlier now felt cold and calculated, just like they had when she’d first returned to Arkadia. It’s his own fault; he should’ve known, as soon as she brought up their mission, that she only meant she needed him to help her lead and strategize. Of course that’s all she meant, and he should have known.

 

Their plan was complicated, and arguably terrible, but they hadn’t come up with anything better. Roan would bind and gag Clarke and lead her into Polis, where she could get close enough to Ontari to do whatever it was that would finally get them to be done with ALIE and the chips. If he never heard the word  _ flame _ again, it would be too soon.

 

Clarke was off saying her goodbyes, once again (and to Bellamy’s eternal frustration) far too easily accepting the probability of her death. Roan sidled up to him, smirking, a knowing look in his eyes.

 

“Are you going to follow behind us again? Make sure I don’t hurt a hair on her head?”

 

“No,” he replied, flat. “She doesn’t need me for this one.” It comes out more bitterly than he’d intended.

 

The two stood in silence for a moment.

 

“You know she fought me,” Roan started. “From the moment I captured her, she fought me. Found ways to escape, tried to drown me, stabbed me, got others to try and kill me, and ran for her life.”

 

Bellamy nodded, feeling a small rush of pride. His princess knew how to handle herself.

 

“Why are you telling me this?”

 

“ **She knew I was taking her to her death, and wouldn’t stop fighting, until I had you under my knife.** ”

 

Bellamy didn’t know what to say, remembering that day.  _ Please, I’ll do anything, I - I’ll stop fighting, just please don’t kill him _ . He’d tried to block that from his memory, after all the pain that followed, after the feeling that she hadn’t meant what she said after she turned him away in Polis, but maybe he was wrong. He’d never quite managed to forget the way she’d looked at him that day, as though of all the people in the world she’d wanted him the most.

 

“She would’ve done the same for any of us,” he argued, unwilling to let himself believe what Roan was implying.

 

“Perhaps,” he replied, “and perhaps not. Not from what I’ve seen here. To trade one’s own life to save another’s… She may care about all of them, but she worries about you more. She needs you in a way she doesn’t need them” 

 

Roan didn’t wait for his response, leaving Bellamy to his thoughts. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe the  _ it’s worth the risk _ and the  _ I know we can fix this _ and all the  _ I’m sorry _ s could finally be drowned out, finally be overtaken by the  _ you won’t be by yourself _ and the  _ I can’t lose you too _ and the  _ together _ s and the  _ I’ll do anything _ . Maybe he could at least find the balance, let the affirmations ring a little louder than the detractors. Maybe he could finally let himself believe that he is just as important to her as she is to him. Maybe.

 

But she’s leaving, again. Leaving him, again. Not like she did before… but leaving is leaving. He can’t protect her if he’s not with her, and all she’ll have at her side is the man that stabbed him in the leg, the man that, despite hailing from a culture of extreme violence, couldn’t manage to beat a girl fifteen years his junior. Bellamy had little faith in his ability to keep Clarke safe in a city full of enemies.

 

Lost in thought, he didn’t notice Clarke’s approach.

 

“It’s time for me to go,” she said softly.

 

“This is a bad plan,” he implored, again. “We can’t trust him.”

 

“It’s the best one we’ve got,” she said, firm. Then, softer: “We can trust him. He kept to our last agreement.”

 

Bellamy cocked his head, confused.

 

She looked down, unwilling to meet his eyes. They haven’t ever talked about that reunion, that moment of hope after months apart. “He didn’t kill you, when I asked. He could have, he had no reason not to, but he didn’t.”

 

“Why -”, he pauses, clears his throat. “Why did you do that, Clarke? He was taking you to die and you just gave up.” It’s been too long, he has to know.

 

“It wasn’t worth the risk.” She takes a deep breath. “I’d already lost you enough times to know that.  **It wasn’t worth the risk** .” She hugged him, arms tight around his neck, pressing a soft kiss to the spot where his shoulder meets his neck. Pulling back, but unwilling to yet let go, they simply stood, drinking in each other’s proximity, foreheads touching and eyes locked. “I’ll come back to you,” she whispered. “I promise, I’ll come back to you.” With that, she turned away and left to join Roan outside.

 

_ It wasn’t worth the risk _ .

 

_ We need each other. _

 

_ Together. _

 

_ I’ll come back to you. _

 

**_It wasn’t worth the risk_ ** .


End file.
